Lilith
Lilith was the First,Last,Eternal. She was created in gods image. Vampires think of her as a deity. Instead of God creating "Adam & Eve" he created Lilith, the first vampire in creation. Biography The beginning of time, there wasn't an Adam or Eve. There was just Lilith. According to the Vampire Bible, Lilith was created in Gods image; suggesting that God is indeed a Vampire. Lilith is anti-mainstreaming. When the Authority members were in New Orleans, Lilith appeared and said "Drink the blood." Death Lilith died by meeting the sun. When she died her Progeny collected her remains and but them in an earthen jar. That jar, was then transferred into the vial that is guarded by the authority members. Season 5 (In the Beginning) When the Authority members finally got rid of the late vampire guardian Zimojic, they went out on a feast in New Orleans. In the midst of feeding on humans, a drop of blood emanated from the air and fell onto the floor. Lilith arose from the pool of blood she went to all of the members and made them drink blood. (Everybody Wants to Rule the World) Bill Compton and Salome Aggripa are in bed, and Bill hallucinates that Salome is Lilith. (Gone, Gone, Gone) When Bill and Nora Gainsbourough force feed Eric Northman a drop of blood, Nora also drinks some of Lilith's blood. Bill leaves the room, and Nora and Eric hallucinate and a flash of light appears. Godric appears in the room. Nora yelling at Godric that he left her in the dark, and Godric saying that he has evolved, and how Lilith is a "godless god". A flash of blood in the background happens and Lilith appears. Nora begs Lilith to spare Godric and Eric tells Godric to fight her. Godric says he won't fight her, and Lilith tears his head off. (Sunset) In the vault that hosts Lilith's blood. Kibwe is in their praying. He says to Bill Compton that Liltih came to him and told him he was the chosen one. Enraged, Bill decapitates Kibwe. Salome was also told this, as well as Bill Compton. Salome asks what happened with Kibwe, and he says that Kibwe said he was the chosen one. But Bill says "Lilith came to me too." Salome looks very shocked&awed, and Bill finishes by saying "That you were the chosen one, and I am supposed to serve you." Salome is very relieved. (Save Yourself) When Salome drinks Lilith's blood, Bill Compton laced some blood with Silver. She told Bill how could he defile the mothers blood. Although it wasn't Lilith's blood he laced with silver. As Salome is convulsing blood on the floor, Bill lays on top of her and Salome goes to say "Lilith chose wisely," ending Salome's life. Then Bill Compton drinks the blood of Lilith, becoming "Bilith." Powers *Unparalleled Vampire Powers *Super Strength - As the first vampire, she was extremely powerful. Far stronger than any vampire. *Super Speed - She was faster than any vampire, due to her age. *Immunity - No human weapon or disease could kill her *Glamouring - Since she was the first vampire, she was able to glamour. *Flying - As the first vampire, she was able to fly. Weaknesses *Sun - Vampires are prone to burn in the sun. This is how Lilith died. *Stake - Staking a vampire in the heart would kill them however fast the stake was inserted into their heart. *Silver - Silver is a means that can bind a vampire, whatever form it's in, it can harm a vampire. *Necromancy - Necromancers such as Antonia can bind any Vampire. Necromancy can even make vampires walk into the sun. *Exsanguination - Draining a Vampire would kill it. *Decapitation - Decapitating a vampire would kill it instantly. *UV Lights - Will weaken a vampire, and prolonged exposure would kill it. *Hep D - Could weaken a vampire for a few months, and in those few months a human could easily kill them. Category:Vampires